Question: Gracie and Joe are choosing numbers on the complex plane. Joe chooses the point $1+2i$. Gracie chooses $-1+i$. How far apart are Gracie and Joe's points?
Explanation: To find the distance between two complex numbers, we find the magnitude of their difference. We calculate $(1+2i)-(-1+i)$ to be $2+i$. Now, $|2+i|=\sqrt{2^2+1^2}=\sqrt{5}$, thus the distance between the points is $\boxed{\sqrt{5}}$.